Kingdom Hearts: Forsaken
Kingdom Hearts: Forsaken is the eighth entry in the Kingdom Hearts series. Unlike the other games in the series, Disney worlds are no longer present; instead, worlds from various Nintendo games can be visited. Also, the use of Final Fantasy characters is more limited in this game; only a few of the Final Fantasy characters who have previously appeared return. The game will be released in 2014; an actual date has not been confirmed as of yet. Sora is once again the main protagonist of the game; however, instead of having Donald and Goofy as his allies, his companions are Mario and Luigi. Sora can travel to different worlds, each one based off a different Nintendo series. The gameplay is the same as the previous Kingdom Hearts games; the three heroes travel to different worlds and try to seal the Keyhole in each one, while also battling the Heartless and defeating the villains of the Nintendo worlds. The story is loosely connected to the Kingdom Hearts series. The plot involves Sora waking up in a realm known as the Shrine of Light, where he learns of a universe seperate to his own that is crumbling apart because of the absence of light. The darkness in the hearts of those who inhabit the worlds overwhelmed the Shrine of Light, and it, along with the worlds themselves, began to cave in to the darkness. Sora meets up with Mario and Luigi, who are attempting to restore the light, and joins them, starting their journey to the different worlds. Story Coming soon... Worlds Shrine of Light Coming soon... Mushroom Kingdom Coming soon... Yoshi's Island Coming soon... Kong Jungle Coming soon... Dreamland Coming soon... Corneria Coming soon... Planet Zebes Coming soon... Kanto Coming soon... Forest of Hope Coming soon... Skyworld Coming soon... Eagleland Coming soon... Ganondorf's Castle Coming soon... Pinnacle of Darkness Coming soon... Characters Party Characters Sora - The main protagonist of the game. He is a young, brown-haired kid who finds himself in the Shrine of Light. He is the Keyblade Bearer, and uses the Keyblade as a weapon throughout the entire game. He can also use magic spells. His balance between physical, magical, and defensive moves are adequate - all are somewhat above average. Magic Spells:Fireball, Ice, Shock, Heal, Mimic, Light,, Poison, Shield, Star, Storm Mario - The eldest of the Mario Bros. who comes to the aid of the Shrine of Light when the worlds start crumbling. He is the magic user of the party, as he prefers to use magic spells over physical attacks. He fights with a staff. His magical attacks are very strong, but his physical attacks are only adequate, and his defense is rather poor. Magic Spells:Fireball, Ice, Shock, Heal, Mimic, Light, Poison, Shield, Star, Storm Luigi - Mario's younger brother who joins him in his quest to restore the Shine of Light. He is the defender of the party, fighting with a shield and being able to protect his allies far better than Sora and Mario. Though his defense is the highest of the three, his physical attacks are right around average, and his magic abilities are not very strong. Magic Spells:Fireball, Ice, Shock, Heal, Mimic, Light, Poison, Shield, Star, Storm Temporary Party Members Yoshi - A young dinosaur who resides on Yoshi's Island. His homeworld is being overrun by the Heartless, under the control of Bowser Jr.. You can choose to have him in your party in Yoshi's Island. He has somewhat decent physical attacks, but has good magic and very good defense. Magic Spells:Fireball, Shock, Heal, Star, Storm Donkey Kong - A gorilla who lives in Kong Jungle. His nemesis, King K. Rool, is in control of the Heartless in Kong Jungle. You can choose to have him in your party in Kong Jungle. His physical attacks are excellent, but in exchange, he cannot use magic, and his defense is slightly sub-par. Kirby - A small, pink puffball who lives on Pop Star, in Dreamland. King Dedede and Meta Knight conspire together to control the Heartless in Dreamland. You can choose to have him in your party in Dreamland. His physical and defensive abilities are slightly below average, but he makes up for it with a proficiency in magic. Magic Spells:Ice, Shock, Heal, Mimic, Shield, Star, Storm Fox McCloud - A member of Star Fox who lives in the Lylat System. His arch-enemy, Andross, has been trying to rule over Corneria with the Heartless. You can choose to have him in your party in Corneria. He has very good physical attacks that have a long range, and his defense is good, but he only has limited magical abilties. Magic Spells:Shock, Heal, Shield Samus Aran - A bounty hunter who is under the employ of the Galactic Federation. Her two greatest foes, Ridley and Kraid, have been revived by the Heartless. You can choose to have her in your party in Planet Zebes. All of her attacs rely on ranged weaponry; as such, her magic isn't very strong. However, her physical attacks are very high, and her defense is good. Magic Spells:Fireball, Ice, Heal, Shield Pikachu - An electric mouse Pokemon who lives in the Kanto region. One of his enemies, Giovanni, is controlling the Heartless alongside his Pokemon. You can choose to have him in your party in Kanto. Pikachu relies heavily on thunder magic and physical attacks; he can't do any other magic and his defense is average. Magic Spells:Shock Olimar - An alien from the planet Hocotate. He has been lost on a planet foreign to him invested with Pikmin, whom he commands, and the Heartless. You can choose to have him in your party in Forest of Hope. Olimar is the commander of the Pikmin; each Pikmin has a different magical ability. His physical and defensive abilities are slightly below average. Magic Spells:Fireball, Ice, Shock, Heal, Light, Poison Pit - An angel who was trapped in the Underworld, and now resides in Skyworld. His enemy, Medusa, is using the Heartless to take control of Skyworld. You can choose to have him in your party in Skyworld. Pit has strong magical abilities, slightly above average physical attacks, and poor defense. Magic Spells:Shock, Heal, Light, Shield, Star, Storm Ness - A young boy who resides in Onett, Eagleland. Giygas, Ness' enemy, is controlling the Heartless in all of Eagleland. You can choose to have him in your party in Eagleland. Although his physical attacks are poor and his defense is slightly below average, his magic is very good, using a variety of magic spells against his foes. Magic Spells:Fireball, Shock, Heal, Light, Poison, Shield, Star, Storm Link - The chosen hero of Hyrule who is attempting to invade Ganondorf's Castle. Ganondorf has taken Zelda, Link's ally, to the top of her castle while the Heartless take over Hyrule. You can choose to have him in your party in Ganondorf's Castle. His stats are similar to Sora's, mostly balanced all-around. However, his physical stats are slightly above his magical and defensive skills. Magic Spells:Shock, Heal, Light, Shield, Star Abilities Coming soon... Magic Fireball '''- A fireball is sent to the enemy targeted. The fireball has a slight homing property, which it will lose after a short while. If the fireball hits its enemy, it has a chance of burning the opponent, which will do residue fire damage. It can be upgraded to '''Firebara '''and '''Firebaga, which shoot out an increasingly bigger fireball. Ice - A stream of ice is shot at the enemy targeted. Ice is slightly faster than Fireball, but doesn't home in on enemies. If the ice stream hits its target, it has a chance of freezing the opponent in place. It can be upgraded to Icera and Icega, which both do increasing damage and have an increasingly longer freeze time. Shock - A bolt of lightning is sent at the enemy targeted. Shock is one of the slowest spells to initiate, but in turn, it's also one of the most powerful. If the lightning bolt hits its target, it has a chance of paralyzing the opponent, making it unable to move for a short while. It can be upgraded to Shockra '''and '''Shockga, which each have a better chance of paralyzing the enemy. Heal - The user heals either himself, an ally, or all of his team. Heal is one of two defensive spells, the other being Shield. It can be upgraded to Healra and Healga, which each increase the amount of health recovered. Mimic - The user imitates the target, which allows him to copy its abilities. It can either be used on an ally or an enemy. If it is used on an ally, no MP is used. Some enemies can't have their abilities mimicked, and if you try to mimic them, no MP will be used. It can be upgraded to Mimira and Mimiga, which increase the power of the mimcked ability. Light - A beam of light creates an explosion around the user, creating a vicinity blast. Light is very effective against Heartless, and can freeze certain enemies for a period of time, but non-Heartless enemies aren't affected as much. It can be upgraded to Lightra and Lightga, which create an increasingly bigger blast. Poison - The target is infected with poison, which does lingering damage. No damage is done from the initial hit. If an enemy casts Poison on you or an ally, you can cure it with an Ailment Cure. Some enemies aren't affected by Poison. It can be upgraded to Poisora and Poisoga, which increase the overall damage of the poison. Shield - A temporary shield is created on the user and his/her allies, raising their defenses. Shield is one of two defensive spells, the other being Heal. It can be upgraded to Shieldra, which increases the time the shield lasts, and Shieldga, which increases the power of the shield. Star - The user becomes temporarily invincible. While Star is activated, any damage or knockback inflicted upon the user has no affect. The downside is that this spell costs 2 MP to use. It can be upgraded to Stara and Starga, which increase the amount of time the user spends invincible. Storm - A starstorm rains upon the arena, affected any enemy in the vicinity. Since it affects all enemies in the area, it's a good technique to use when cornered; however, it costs 2 MP to use. It can be upgraded to Stormra and Stormga, which increase the amount of stars that fall down. Equipment Coming soon... Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:2014 Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:House of Cloud Games